


Long Title That Fits TXT's Brand

by Yeonbining (trash_writer)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: BTS are Crackheads, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, Choi Soobin Being An Idiot, Choi Yeonjun is Suffering, Crack, Drunk Texting, Everyone' an Idiot, Gen, Huening Kai Being a Brat, JINHIT, Kang Taehyun Being A Little Shit, Namjoon is president, Purely crack, Sober Texting, Soobin is confused, TXT are Crackheads, Taehyun is so done, Timeline is all over the place, cause we do not discriminate, grapes, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_writer/pseuds/Yeonbining
Summary: Beomgyu makes a group chat not knowing that said group chat had the power to burn down the entire world in one night. Even Thanos was shook.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Grapes
Comments: 39
Kudos: 110





	1. I made a group that could potentially destroy the world

**BIGHITBIGHIT BIGHITU**

  
**[Beomgyu created a group]**

  
**[Beomgyu added Soobin, Yeonjun, Huening Kai and Taehyun]**

  
**Taehyun:** I'm muting this

 **Beomgyu:** nuuu

 **Soobin:** how is it that we have not had a group chat before this?

 **Yeonjun:** Cause we were trainees before, dumbass.

 **Huening Kai:** sksksk ive always wanted 2 be in a gc

 **Soobin:** whats sksksk?

 **Huening Kai:** im going 2 change my username 2 smth cool

 **Yeonjun:** Kai: I'm going to kick you out of this group if you don't stop using those abbreviations.

 **Huening Kai:** u type like ure frm the 19th century

 **Taehyun:** Lmao im unmuting this 

**Yeonjun:** yah-

**[Huening Kai changed his name to KIB]**

**Soobin:** what does that mean

 **KIB:** Kai is the best

**[Beomgyu changed his name to BIB]**

**[Yeonjun changed his name to JIB]**

**[Taehyun changed his name to TIB]**

**[Soobin changed his name to SIB]**

**KIB:** yall the fuk

 **SIB:** we're all the best yey

 **TIB:** eh im not vibing with tib

**[TIB changed his name to TaeCheonTaeYo]**

**Soobin:** what does that mean?!

 **TaeCheonTaeYo:** is taehyun an angel? is taehyun a fairy?

 **KIB:** ew

**[BIB changed his name to BeomCheonBeomYo]**

**JIB:** You guys ever heard of originality?

**[JIB changed his name to JustLIGHT]**

**KIB:** Y JustLIGHT?

 **JustLIGHT:** Cause my hair's light ;)

 **SIB:** His hair is his only personality

 **TaeCheonTaeYo:** Did Soobin hyung really just roast Yeonjun hyung

 **BeomCheonBeomYo:** he totally did fam!

 **JustLIGHT:** I hate you all

 **KIB:** i did nothing?

 **JustLIGHT:** I hate everyone except Kai.

 **KIB:** yay!

 **JustLIGHT:** And because i like you so muchh...

 **KIB:** Oh no

 **JustLIGHT:** Let's have matching names

 **KIB:** uhhh

 **BeomCheonBeomYo:** yo pass the popcorn

 **TaeCheonTaeYo:** don't hog it all lol

 **SIB:** what popcorn

**[JustLIGHT changed KIB's name to JustDARK]**

**JustLIGHT:** Now we match! :)

 **JustDARK:** but dis name suks

 **JustLIGHT:** Change it back and you're not getting dinner tonight

 **JustDark:** i luv dis name haha T_T

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** RIP

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** RIP

 **SIB:** who died?!?!?!? what is going on!?!?!

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** how can someone be this clueless

 **JustLIGHT:** It's one of Soobin's many charms, I guess.

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** wow you really do type like youre in the 19th century

**[SIB changed his name to Fire]**

**TaeCheongTaeYo:** why fire

 **Fire:** cause i'm hot

 **JustDARK:** ...

 **JustLight** : ...

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** ...

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:**...

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** im muting this chat


	2. I thought of a group name but it wasn't long enough for our boss

**BIGHITBIGHIT BIGHITU**

  
**Fire:** I hereby declare this meeting in session

 **JustLIGHT:** What meeting?

 **JustDARK:** y do u use punctuation so perfectly

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** cause he's annoying

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** cause hes perfect

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** whats wrong with youu

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** whats wrong with YOU

 **Fire:** focus morons

 **JustDARK:** what meeting

 **Fire:** we need to pick a name for our group

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** but I like BIGHITBIGHIT BIGHITU

 **JustLIGHT:** I think he meant we had to pick a name for our idol group and not the group chat.

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** I know but I like BIGHITBIGHIT BIGHITUUUUUU

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** im not going to be a part of a group called bighitbighit bighitu

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** its BIGHITBIGHIT BIGHITU

 **Fire:** sighhhh* any other suggestions?

 **JustDARK:** ooooh what about "Cyootie Kai and the rest"

 **Fire:** No

 **JustLIGHT:** "Jellybois"

 **Fire:** doesn't match the word count

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** "Buca di Beppo"

 **Fire:** trademarked already

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** BIGHITBHIGHIT BIGHITU

 **Fire:** ABOSlutely not

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** youre rejecting everyone's ideas so why don't you give us a name

 **Fire:** Idk that's why I asked you, we'll just need to think of a name together and give it in by tomorrow.

**[HitManBang has entered the chat]**

**JustDARK** : The fuk

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** PD-nim? if this is about the marker on the wall IM SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!

 **HitManBang:** its not about the wall- wait what

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** haha moving on

 **JustLIGHT:** How did you even get into our groupchat? We didn't add you.

 **HitManBang:** I have my ways

 **Fire** : Why are you in this groupchat though

 **HitManBang:** im here cause I had an epiphany (aye) when I was reading your texts

 **JustDARK:** yes! ure the one you should love

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** you were reading our texts?!

 **HitManBang:** That doesn't matter, anyways your group name will be "TOMORROW BY TOGETHER"

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** Aye yo hitman bang I like it

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** i liked jellybois better tbh

 **Fire:** Isnt it Tomorrow by Together bit lon-

 **HitManBang:** Ive already made the announcement

 **Fire:** Okay then

 **JustLIGHT:** Do we at least get a cool abbreviation like BTS or ACE

 **HitManBang:** what about TXT?

 **JustDARK:** that's cool

 **Fire:** But why 'X'

**[HitManBang has left the chat]**

**[HitManBang changed the group name to Tomorrow X Together]**

**BeomCheongBeomYo:** nuuuuuuu

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** Is it too late to audition for JinHit?


	3. One day my horns grew in my head

**Tomorrow X Together**

**BeomCheongBeomYo:** I miss BIGHITBIGHIT BIGHITU

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** How did you even think of that name

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** Jimin hyung helped me come up with it

 **JustDARK:** ahh now that name makes sense

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** he also gave me the idea to make this group chat

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** Now I know who I need to kill

 **JustLIGHT:** try that and you'll be in jail before you even pick up the murder weapon

 **Fire:** Yall Bang PD just texted me

 **JustDARK:** aye yo hitman bang

 **JustLIGHT:** Kai, please stop hanging out with Hoseok hyung.

 **JustDARK:** but he buys me fanny packs 

**BeomCheongBeomYo:** im not jealous at all

 **Fire:** so about bang PD

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** shittt yall, Namjoon hyung just liked one of my thirst posts of Jungkook hyung help meksskkaa

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** haha tough luck dude

 **Fire:** does no one care about Bang PD?!?!?

 **JustLIGHT:** imma go sleep bye

 **JustDARK:** hyung can I come cuddle with you 

**JustLIGHT:** no

 **JustDARK:** pleaseee

 **JustLIGHT:** no

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** im having a legitimate heart attack here and yall care more about sleep!?

 **JustDARK:** Yeonjun hyung pleaseee

 **JustLIGHT:** ugh fine

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** are yall ignoring me tf? Beomgyu hyungg please help mee

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** sorry its my regularly scheduled love myself time 

**TaeCheongTaeYo:** your what now?

 **Fire:** He's just staring at himself in the mirror and complimenting himself.

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** no one cares about me T_T

 **Fire:** I feel ya

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** oh yeah what did PD-nim text you anyways

 **Fire:** uhh he wanted us to think of titles for our debut single

 **JustDARK:** I had the best sleep

 **JustLIGHT:** I had this weird dream where one day horns grew on my head

**[HitManBang has entered the chat]**

**BeomCheongBeomYo:** That's not a good sign...

 **HitManBang:** I have the perfect title for your song

 **JustLIGHT:** oh god

 **HitManBang:** it'll be called CROWN

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** That's actually a cool title

 **HitManBang:** oh but the Korean title is "one day my horns grew in my head"

**[HitManBang has left the chat]**

**Fire:** …

 **JustDARK:** …

 **BeomCheongBeomYo:** …

 **JustLIGHT:** …

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** …

 **Fire:** im not telling my mom the title of the song unless I absolutely have to....


	4. I just want to give my mother the love she deserves

**Tomorrow x Together**

**[BeomCheongBeomYo changed his name to EommaSaranghae]**

**JustDARK:** y tho

**EommaSaranghae:** cause I miss my mum but also this whole beomcheonbeomyo thing was getting a bit confusing ngl

**Fire:** what's ngl

**TaeCheongTaeYo:** You do talk about your mum excessively so I geddit

**JustLIGHT:** he really does talk about his mum too much

**JustDARK:** we wer playing a vid game yestd nd he won so he strted screaming "EOMMA DID YOU SEE THAT" on top of his lungs

**TaeCheongTaeYo:** he was screaming for his eomma last night in his dreams

**JustLIGHT:** He ate my aglio e olio and started praising his eomma's cooking skills

**EommaSaranghae:** jeez you guys don't have to call me out, I just miss my eomma

**Fire:** but your eomma's right here @JustLIGHT

**JustLIGHT:** Oh hell naw! We're not gonna do the whole family dynamics thing in this chat! At least, not if I can help it!!

**JustDARK:** bt if this was 1 of those cliché family dynamics establishing convos, youd tots b the mom

**EommaSaranghae:** but don't yall think I'd be a better mom

**JustDARK:** nah its mommy Yeonjun nd daddy Soobin. 

**Fire:** don't ever call me daddy

**TaeCheongTaeYo:** a family can have two dads

**EommaSaranghae:** Taehyun4president

**JustLIGHT:** fuck yall imma be the maknae

**JustDARK:** u kno wat hyung, ure absolutely rite. V shouldnt hav family dynamics withn the grp.

**EommaSaranghae:** I just wanted to be a mom T T

**TaeCheongTaeYo:** you can be anything you put your mind to hyung

**EommaSaranghae:** thank you taehyunie T T now come here and let hyungie give you a big ol' bear hug

**TaeCheongTaeYo:** nope im out

**EommaSaranghae:** Ive been rejected

**Fire:** don't be sad, he's just in his rebel phase

**TaeCheongTaeYo:** its not a phase mom

**Fire:** now im the mom?

**JustDARK:** I am confusion

**JustLIGHT:** hi confusion, I'm Yeonjun!

**JustDARK** : please delete yourself hyung.


	5. The time I almost killed two people over a nickname

**Tomorrow x Together**

**[Fire changed JustLIGHT's name to Yeonjuunie]**

**Fire:** Yeonjuunie!

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** Yeonjuunie

 **EommaSaranghae:** Yeonjuunie

 **JustDARK:** Yeonjuunie

**[Yeonjuunie changed his name to JustLIGHT]**

**JustLIGHT:** soobin im going to kill you

 **JustDARK** : no caps or punctuation

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** Yeonjun hyung must be really angry

 **EommaSaranghae:** I'll miss you soobin hyunggg. Kay now that he's gone we need a new leader, I nominate myself.

 **Fire:** What the hell Beomgyu!! Also Yeonjun hyung, I didn't want offend you. I just think Yeonjuunie really suits you cause... you're cute

 **JustLIGHT:** You think I'm cute?

 **Fire:** ...yeah

**[JustLIGHT changed his name to Yeonjuunie]**

**Fire:** :)

 **JustDARK:** Soobin used flattery

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** It was super effective

 **Yeonjuunie:** Ya'll just jealous.

 **EommaSaranghae:** Why would I be jealous of the likes of you when I have a handsome face like mine

 **Yeonjuunie:** you better run beomgyu

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** RIP

 **JustDARK:** RIP

 **Fire:** Someone died again?!

**[TaeCheongTaeYo changed Fire's name to No1YeonjuunieStan]**

**No1YeonjuunieStan:** I hate this

 **Yeonjuunie:** Change it and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight.

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** *I love it!!

 **Yeonjuunie:** =D

 **JustDARK:** y did Yeonjun hyung use the half penis emoji tho?

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** KAI!!

 **EommaSaranghae:** KAI!!

 **Yeonjuunie:** KAI!!

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** KAI!!


	6. Waiting for you at platform nine and three quarters

**Tomorrow X Together**

**No1YeonjuunieStan:** its time guys

 **Yeonjuunie:** oh shit

 **JustDARK:** Gimme a sec 2 round up all my plushies

 **EommaSaranghae:** Im too beautiful to dieeee 😭😭

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** I had 2436 bottles of febreez stocked up for this

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** What is going on?

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** you said it was time

 **Yeonjuunie:** Is no one gonna question why Taehyun has 2426 bottles of febreeze stocked up?

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** I meant its time to choose a name for our next title song

 **JustDARK:** ohhhhhh... gotta put my plushies bck thn

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** hold up! What did y'all think i meant?

 **EommaSaranghae:** the JinHit revolution

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** what the heck

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** so our title track...?

 **Yeonjuunie:** The bipity bopity, magic Harry Potter, 9 3/4 song

 **EommaSaranghae:** hyung be careful what you say, Bang-PD could be listening

 **JustDARK:** v shld hav a HP related name!!!!

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** the hufflepuff is getting excited

 **JustDARK:** let me b excited! Freaking slytherins always ruining the fun

 **EommaSaranghae:** hold up, Taehyun and I are Ravenclaws.

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** taehyun's a Ravenclaw for sure but you...

 **JustDARK:** youre 2 dumb 2 b in ravenclaw, beomgyu hyung

 **EommaSaranghae:** yah!! I was an honour student

 **Yeonjuunie:** Your grades have nothing to do with you being smart, have you seen Namjoon hyung?!

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** boi has an IQ of 148 but he can't even chop onions

 **EommaSaranghae:** Im being ganged up on by a SlytherClaw and a Slytherin

 **Yeonjuunie:** who you calling a slytherin, I'm a Griffindor through and through

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** you're the most Slytherin person I know

 **Yeonjuunie:** Shut up you hufflepuff! I'll fite you!

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** oh yeah!? Let's go dude!

 **EommaSaranghae:** oooh drama

 **JustDARK:** rnt they just flirting

 **Yeonjuunie:** Choi Soobin! I will be waiting for you at platform 9 3/4

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** nice reference

**[AyoHitManBang has entered the chat]**

**JustDARK:** that's never a good sign

 **EommaSaranghae:** what are you gonna name this song, "waiting for you at platform 9 3/4"?

 **AyoHitManBang:** I was just going to suggest "Run away" but actually "waiting for you at platform 9 3/4" sounds better

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** CHOI BEOMGYU!!!

 **Yeonjuunie:** but its too long

**[AyoHitManBang has left the chat]**

**No1YeonjuunieStan:** ... let's start the JinHit revolution


	7. We are eternally chaotic because of our sunbaes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 chapters, 7 boys, 7 years? Y'all know I had to bring BTS into the crackpot so enjoy this extra long chapter that's mainly just Taehyung (with the G) being denied
> 
> Name guides to those of you who aren't familiar with bts inside jokes
> 
> NOTRapMon: Kim Namjoon/ RM (previously Rap Monster currently filled with regret)  
> JINHITCEO: Kim Seokjin/ Jin (the worldwide handsome dude that owns JinHit)  
> King: Min Yoongi/ Suga (is also Agust D/ King/Boss/ Gloss etc. boi has too many names)  
> JHooooo: Jung Hoseok/ J-Hope (major sunshine major hoe)  
> Chimchim: Park Jimin (Angel or Devil, scientists still don't have an answer)  
> CyphVr: Kim Taehyung/ V (slays in vocals, dance and visuals but not rap...)  
> JKaayy: Jeon Jungkook (is a bunny with muscles)

**Tomorrow X Together**

**[BTS has entered the chat]**

**No1YeonjuunieStan** : oh no

 **Chimchim** : Hello babies!!

 **NOTRapMon** : meolie ppul-i sos-a, but I love it~

 **King** : namjoon please hajima!

 **Yeonjuunie** : This chaos is making us look normal.

 **TaeCheongTaeYo** : lmao we so chill compared to them

 **JHooooo** : T! X! T!

 **JustDARK** : HEY HOBI HYUNG I HAVE MOA'S HEARTS IN MY POCKET YOU WANT TO SEE

 **TaeCheongTaeYo** : yeah I take it back

 **JHooooo:** they've grown up so fast😢😢

 **JKaayy** : my children!

 **EommaSaranghae** : oh my god I'm Jungkook hyung's child

 **CyphVr** : something about the kids calling Jungkook hyung doesn't sit right

 **No1YeonjuunieStan** : um, I love you hyungs but what're you doing in our chat

 **Chimchim** : y'all wanted a jinhit revolution so we're here

 **NOTRapMon** : Nae yeongwonhi dwaejwo nae ireum bulleojwo  
Run away, run away, run away with me

 **JustDARK** : Gladly

 **Yeonjuunie** : Is Namjoon hyung okay?

 **JHooooo** : He's just excited... I think

 **JINHITCEO** : alright kids welcome to jinhit, run by the legend himself WWH Jin!

 **TaeCheongTaeYo** : um shouldn't we audition?

 **JINHITCEO** : Nah. So first order of business, what hair colour y'all want

 **King** : #justiceforyoongi'shair

 **JINHITCEO** : No

 **Yeonjuunie** : rainbow!

 **JINHITCEO** : done

 **EommaSaranghae** : clear

 **JINHITCEO** : done

 **CyphVr** : @JKaayy your child dead ass just wants to be bald

 **JKaayy** : my children get what they want, I won't deny them anything

 **No1YeonjuunieStan** : so I can be the official bunny of JinHit

 **JKaayy** : no!

 **No1YeonjuunieStan** : 😔😔

 **NOTRapMon** : sad sad

 **JINHITCEO** : You can both be bunnies.

 **JustDARK** : I have a proposition

 **TaeCheongTaeYo** : wow I'm so excited 😑

 **Chimchim** : let's not fight now

 **JustDARK** : Can we go to America and do our own show like how you did AHL

 **JHooooo** : oh boi

 **JINHITCEO** : see i can do that but the thing is, people in America speak English

 **King** : we been knew

 **JINHITCEO** : Did I ask you to butt in?

 **King** : ...no

 **JINHITCEO** : Then stop being a smartass and go eat your lobster

 **King** : sad cat noises

 **JHooooo** : such power

 **No1SoobinStan** : he tamed the guy that spits fire

 **EommaSaranghae** : respect

 **NOTRapMon** : Speaking of respect, how about we write another cypher and have Yeonjun feature. Boi's rap game is strong

 **JHooooo** : I like that idea, ill draft some lyrics

 **King** : one step ahead of you, i already have the beat ready

 **JHooooo** : how are you so prepared tf

 **King** : cause, say it with me everyone, I'm the...

 **JKaayy** : KING

 **Chimchim** : King!

 **CyphVr** : KINGG!!

 **EommaSaranghae:** KIng!

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** king!

 **JustDARK:** Kng!

 **JHooooo:** they ain't wrong tho

 **NOTRapMon:** um okay moving on

 **Yeonjuunie:** Did I read that right? The BTS rapline want me to feature in their next Cypher?!

 **CyphVr:** I suddenly feel betrayed

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** uh so yeonjun hyung just fainted

 **JustDARK:** I poked his cheek but he's not responding

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** i think he just died

 **EommaSaranghae:** I'll take care of this, YEONJUN HYUNG I HAVE PIZZA

 **Yeonjuunie:** gimme the pizzzaaa!

 **JHooooo:** lol cute

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** He's dead again

 **Chimchim:** so tae wants me to ask you if he was invited to the Cypher

 **JHooooo:** of course you're invited!

 **NOTRapMon:** especially cause you're our main guest.

 **King:** yeah cause you're the subject of this diss

 **CyphVr:** so mean! But I do get to rap right?

 **NOTRapMon:** NO!

 **King:** No

 **Hopie:** nO!

 **Cyphvr:** Yeonjuunie?

 **Yeonjuunie:** sorry hyung but no

 **EommaSaranghae:** I know I shouldn't laugh at my sundae but this is just too funny

 **CyphVr:** fuck y'all imma form my own rap team with Jimin

 **Chimchim:** okay, let's write a song about our friendship!

 **CyphVr:** no, we're gonna diss the rapline

 **NOTRapMon:** lol

 **JINHITCEO:** im sorry tae but I cannot approve that

 **JustDARK** : oof

 **Chimchim:** and I dont really want to rap...

 **No1YeonjuunieStan** : double oof

 **CyphVr:** screw yall imma a start a TaeHit revolution with Tannie

**[Everyone has left the chat]**

**CyphVr:** guys?


	8. The day we planed on burning America down

**Tomorrow X Together**

**[JustDARK changed their name to UltimateKing]**

**UltimateKing:** Bow down to me peasanants

 **Yeonjuunie:** You spelt peasants wrong.

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** also what's with that danganronpa esque name

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** DO NOT talk about that game!

 **EommaSaranghae:** what's with the bunny?

 **TaeCheongTaYo:** danganronpa scarred him

 **Yeonjuunie:** Oh you poor thing!

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** all of them hyung! ALL OF THEM!!! they just they they they.....

 **Yeonjuunie:** there there soobinie

 **EommaSaranghae:** wimp

 **UltimateKing:** hellooooo! is no one gonna ask why I texted?!

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** last time you texted was cause you had a dream about Yeonjun hyung swimming in the han river

 **EommaSaranghae:** lets not forget about the part where he ate ice cream happily without us humph

 **Yeonjuunie:** iT wAs A dReAM beomgyu

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** my point is we don't care about your dumb dreams kai

 **UltimateKing:** well fck u 2 bt this is actly imp

 **EommaSaranghae:** we'll listen to you once you learn to use your vowels

 **UltimateKing:** dis is maknae abuse @No1YeonjuunieStan hlp me!

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** no

 **UltimateKing:** sighhhh fine ill use my vowels

 **Yeonjuunie:** Hah and that's how you raise an obedient child. We'll teach you how to use capitals next. 

**UltimateKing:** imma ignore that and drop the news WE'RE GOING TO AMURICA

 **Yeonjuunie:** It's America sweetie.

 **EommaSaranghae:** I should pack my sand hanitizer

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** do they have febreeze in America?!

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** I wanna go to Universal!!!

 **Yeonjuuie:** Pizza! Fries! Hot Dogs! Corn Dogs! Tacos! Burritos! Pasta! PAnda EXpreSS! Hamburgers!

**[a distant voice yelled out "and SpRiTe"]**

**TaeCheongTaeYo:** wtf

 **UltimateKing** : why do I feel like you guys arent actually surprised

 **EommaSaranghae:** we would have been surprised if it wasn't for that whole ass schedule Soobin hyung put up in our dorm

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** and that meeting we had two days ago with bang pd to discuss the trip

 **Yeonjuunie:** or how the five of us have been packing for the last few weeks

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** also how we're literally driving to the airport right now

 **UltimateKing:** were going to the airport?!?

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** yeah dumbass

 **UltimateKing:** but I thought bang pd texted me and only me about our trip to America 

**TaeCheongTaeYo:** _fwd_ \- I'm sending you boys to the USA and I want you to behave! Godforbid you go around trying to flirt with interviewers, promoting hamburgers and sprite, singing foreign songs like dumbasses or LOSING YOUR FUCKINH PASSPORT. Learn from your sunbaes' mistakes.

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** _fwd_ \- I'm sending you boys to the USA and I want you to behave! Godforbid you go around trying to flirt with interviewers, promoting hamburgers and sprite, singing foreign songs like dumbasses or LOSING YOUR FUCKINH PASSPORT. Learn from your sunbaes' mistakes.

 **Yeonjuunie:** _fwd_ \- I'm sending you boys to the USA and I want you to behave! Godforbid you go around trying to flirt with interviewers, promoting hamburgers and sprite, singing foreign songs like dumbasses or LOSING YOUR FUCKINH PASSPORT. Learn from your sunbaes' mistakes.

 **EommaSaranghae:** _fwd_ \- I'm sending you boys to the USA and I want you to behave! Godforbid you go around trying to flirt with interviewers, promoting hamburgers and sprite, singing foreign songs like dumbasses or LOSING YOUR FUCKINH PASSPORT. Learn from your sunbaes' mistakes.

 **No1YeonjuunieStan:** we all got that message

 **UltimateKing:** ...oh... I only packed my plushies


	9. One day Soobin snapped and everyone is shocked

**Tomorrow X Together**

**[Yeonjuunie changed No1YeonjuunieStan's name to PsychoBunny]**

**PsychoBunny:** heyy what the hell

 **UltimateKing:** serves u rite😤

 **EommaSaranghae:** i probably lost my last braincell because of you!

 **PsychoBunny:** you lost those the moment you joined BigHit

 **UltimateKing** : hahahahaha

 **TaeCheongTaeYo** : lol why is PsychoBunny so accurate

 **EommaSaranghae** : I am legitimately scared

 **UltimateKing** : nvr giv Soobin hyung a hammer

 **Yeonjuunie** : How dare you go and hit my dongsaengs!?!

 **PsychoBunny** : oh! you're talking about that show where we had to play rock paper scissors and hit the opponent

 **TaeCheongTaeYo** : oh? Oh? oH!?! That's all you have to say?!

 **PsychoBunny** : You were in the same team as me!

 **EommaSaranghae** : but he's not the one who hit his FRIENDS over and over ruthlessly and hammered a dent into the freaking protection vessel!

 **PsychoBunny** : what the heck

 **UltimateKing** : SHAME ON U!

 **PsychoBunny** : what did I do to deserve this

 **Yeonjuunie** : for one you attacked the kids

 **PsychoBunny** : hyung it pains me that you're on their side!

 **TaeCheongTaeYo** : Yeonjun hyung will not stand for your injustice

 **PsychoBunny** : MY INJUSTICE?!

 **EommaSaranghae** : oop

 **UltimateKing** : he snapped

 **PsychoBunny** : have y'all ever thought about how I feel?!

 **Yeonjuunie** : you shouldn't hit them tho-

 **PsychoBunny** : have y'all ever thought about how I felt when Huening stole my bread?!

 **UltimateKing** : ... i was hungry

 **PsychoBunny** : have ya'll ever thought about how i felt when Beomgyu pranked me with that Bebe Rexha voice changer

 **EommaSaranghae** : i was only playing around

 **PsychoBunny** : have ya'll ever thought about how i felt when Taehyun tried to pull me out of a hat cause he needed a bunny for his magic show?!

 **TaeCheongTaeYo** : i was desperate hyung

 **PsychoBunny** : have ya'll ever cared about my feelings?!

 **Yeonjuunie** : Of course we care Binnie!

 **PsychoBunny** : and YOU! You're the worst one!

 **Yeonjuunie** : me?

 **PsychoBunny** : do you ever take a minute to care about how i feel when you randomly blow kisses at me

 **Yeonjuunie** : I didn't know it made you uncomfortable 👉👈

 **PsychoBunny** : uncomfortable? UNCOMFORTABLE?! My heart literally stops beating, my stomach does flips and breathing gets ragged when I even look at you so your entire existence makes me uncomfortable.

 **UltimateKing** : did he just...

 **EommaSaranghae** : confess his feelings...

 **TaeCheongTaeYo** : for yeonjun hyung!?

 **Yeonjuunie** : Soobin...?

 **PsychoBunny** : fuck

**[PsychoBunny has left the chat]**

**Yeonjuunie:** huh?

 **UltimateKing** : Namjesus save my dumb hyungs  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Waiting for you to stop being awkward and confess to me

**Tomorrow X Together**

**[UltimateKing added PsychoBunny to the chat]**

**PsychoBunny:** what the

 **UltimateKing:** its been six days and im tired of you two walking on eggshells around each other

 **EommaSaranghae:** so that's where all the eggs went

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** its just an expression beomgyu hyung

 **UltimateKing:** no they've literally been walking on eggshells

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** am I the only sane one in this group

 **EommaSaranghae:** hahahaha no

 **Yeonjuunie:** Hi Soobin!

 **PsychoBunny:** hi hyung

 **Yeonjuunie:** um

 **PsychoBunny:** yeah...

 **Yeonjuunie:**...

 **PsychoBunny** :... so

 **EommaSaranghae** : I cant take this anymore

**[EommaSaranghae kicked TaeCheongTaeYo and UltimateKing out of the group]**

**EommaSaranghae:** add us back when you've sorted your feeling out with each other

 **Yeonjuunie:** We could just do it on DMs you know...

**[EommaSaranghae has left the chat]**

**PsychoBunny:** ugh these kids

 **Yeonjuunie:** They're just looking out for us I guess.

 **PsychoBunny:** yeah... how are you btw

 **Yeonjuunie:** I'm good, you?

 **PsychoBunny:** good...

 **Yeonjuunie:** okay...

 **PsychoBunny** : yeah...

 **Yeonjuunie:** Okay this is awkward, if you don't want to talk about anything we'll just pretend it never happened and just go back to being how we were before.

 **PsychoBunny:** ...yeah sure lets do that

 **Yeonjuunie:** Should I just add the brats in?

 **PsychoBunny:** um go ahead

 **Yeonjuunie:** okay

 **PsychoBunny:** wait!

 **Yeonjuunie:** ??

 **PsychoBunny:** I meant what I said

 **Yeonjuunie:** huh?

 **PsychoBunny:** I meant what I said about me liking you

 **Yeonjuunie:** Why're we doing this over text when we're literally sitting like 10 feet away from each other?

 **PsychoBunny:** you know I get shy sometimes, also don't change the subject

 **Yeonjuunie:** I'm not, its just weird doing this over text. 

**PsychoBunny:** I'll ask you irl after you give me your answer in txt

 **Yeonjuunie:** wot?

 **PsychoBunny** : *text

 **Yeonjuunie:** oh lol

 **PsychoBunny:** don't laugh at me

 **Yeonjuunie:** yes

 **PsychoBunny:** yes for what

 **Yeonjuunie:** you asked me for an answer

 **PsychoBunny:** oh

 **PsychoBunny:** OH!

 **Yeonjuunie:** now confess to me irl you coward

**[Yeonjuunie added EommaSaranghae, TaeCheongTaeYo and UltimateKing to the chat]**

**UltimateKing:** Soobin hyung's screaming into a pillow

 **Yeonjuunie:** cute


	11. Can't we just leave the monster alive

**Tomorrow x Together**

**[Yeonjuunie has changed his name to YoungJohnny]**

**PsychoBunny:** what the heck

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** is this a fever dream

 **EommaSaranghae:** I had a neighbour named Johnny once.

 **UltimateKing:** He ws a nice kid

 **EommaSaranghae:** wot?

 **UltimateKing:** wt?

 **YoungJohnny:** yo wussup famalam

 **PsychoBunny:** who are you and what have you done to my Yeonjuunie?!

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** MY eh?👀👀

 **UltimateKing:** so wht xatly is ths dumbassery

 **YoungJohnny:** im trying to be a cool and hip hyung that you kids can be proud of.

 **EommaSaranghae:** is this because we keep calling you ancient?

 **TaeCheongTaeYo:** why YoungJohnny tho

 **YoungJohnny:** that's my new stage name. Yoongi hyung said it'll be easier for the international fans to pronounce.

 **UltimateKing:** im-

 **PsychoBunny:** yep now I know for a fact that this isn't Yeonjun hyung

 **EommaSaranghae:** really?

 **PsychoBunny:** what have you done to the real Yeonjun hyung you monster!!!

 **YoungJohnny:** but I am the real Yeonjun?

**[PsychoBunny has changed YoungJohnny's name to Monster]**

**TaeCheongTaeYo:** lol I kinda believe Yeonjun hyung tho cause he really do be that stupid

**[UltimateKing has changed TaeCheongTaeYo's name to Accomplice]**

**Accomplice:** what the frick

 **PsychoBunny:** squad assemble, we need to take down this monster and save Yeonjun hyung

 **Monster:** I don't need saving tho? I just became more hip.

 **UltimateKing:** I'll bring the pitchforks

 **EommaSaranghae:** I'll bring salt and holy water

 **PsychoBunny:** we shall vanquish this beast and rescue the fair Junie!

 **Monster:** uh... Taehyun help?

 **Accomplice:** guys, can we just leave the monster alive.

**[HitmanBang has entered the chat]**

**EommaSaranghae** : oh no

 **HitmanBang** : I've come up with title for your newest single!

 **Monster** : please don't tell me it's "we shall vanquish this beast and rescue the fair Junie" or something

 **PsychoBunny** : oh fuck

HitmanBang: oooh I'll note that down for the next single but let's call this "Just Leave"

 **EommaSaranghae** : well at least it's not that long.

 **HitmanBang** : *Can We Just Leave The Monster Alive

 **EommaSaranghae** : spoke too soon...  
  
  



	12. Waiting for you at platform nine and three quarters with mint choco ice cream

**Tomorrow x Together**

**Monster** : Y'all I'm getting ice cream, what do you want?

 **UltimateKing** : Mint Choco!!!

 **Monster** : Hyuka, you're speaking my language!

 **PsychoBunny** : ew mint chocolate

 **Accomplice** : I will not sit here and tolerate two of my own best friends having bad taste 

**EommaSaranghae** : we stand against this injustice!

 **UltimateKing** : y'all jst dn't reliz the god tier flavr of mint choco

 **Accomplice** : come back and talk to us about flavour after you've learnt your alphabet

 **EommaSaranghae** : sick burn 🔥 

**Monster** : Why are you so against mint choco anyways?

 **PsychoBunny** : cause it tastes like toothpaste! I hate the taste of toothpaste.

 **Monster** : I don't hear you complaining when you kiss me after you brush your teeth though.

 **PsychoBunny** : i-

 **Accomplice** :😳

 **EommaSaranghae** : 😳

 **UltimateKing** : 🥴

 **PsychoBunny** : that's different! When I'm kissing you, it doesn't matter cause your lips make me forget everything else.

 **UltimateKing** : smooth

 **EommaSaranghae** : i feel slightly uncomfortable 

**Monster** : I'm very comfortable, please keep talking Soobin😏

 **Accomplice** : ew, can we just get plain chocolate ice cream and call it a day

 **UltimateKing** : bt i rlly wnt mint choco!

 **Monster** : me too :(

 **PsychoBunny** : hyung, I broke up with bread for you. Could you sacrifice mint choco for me just this once🥺

 **Monster** : Alright fine! You win.

 **UltimateKing** : no yeonjun hyung dn't lev me alon. i bet somday soobin hyung is gonna say he liks mint choco

 **Accomplice** : what is this foreshadowing 

**EommaSaranghae** : hyuka if you give up mint choco, I'll get taehyun to make you a grape slushy 

**UltimateKing** : yes!

 **Accomplice** : do I not get a say in this?

 **EommaSaranghae** : do you want mint choco?

 **Accomplice** : no I do not...

___________________________________________________  
I updated again today since it's been awhile sorry😅. Also I was wondering if you'd like our crackheads interacting with other groups besides BTS. Like Stray Kids for example (I already have something planned for that lol) Let me know in the comments and thank you for reading this!❤


	13. Can't we just leave the spoilers alone

**Tomorrow X Together**

**PsychoBunny:** Kang Taehyun!

 **Accomplice** : oh shit

 **EommaSaranghae** : wow full name, he must be real mad

 **UltimateKing** : for onc im nt the 1 in truble

 **Accomplice** : look I didn't know that I was live when I sang it

 **PsychoBunny** : what?

 **Accomplice** : look im sorry

 **PsychoBunny** : I was just gonna ask about you stealing my Bebe Rexha CDs

 **Accomplice** : oh... yeah haha I was totally taking about that too

 **Monster** : somehow I doubt that 

**UltimateKing** : yeah what live are you talking about?

 **Accomplice** : yeah what live?😇

 **EommaSaranghae** : this is very suspicious 

**PsychoBunny** : I just got sent a youtube link by Bang-PD nim.

 **Monster** : what is it

 **PsychoBunny** : TXT spoiling their comeback for 15 minutes straight 

**UltimateKing** : most of these are Taehyun

 **Monster** : MOA really need to stop asking about our hair colours

 **EommaSaranghae** : to this day I still don't know if your brown hair from that one VLive is a wig or your natural hair.

 **Monster** : Yeah, I don't know either.

 **PsychoBunny** : Kang Taehyun

 **Accomplice** : fuck

 **PsychoBunny** : NOT ONLY ARE YOU SINGING LARGE CHUNKS OF OUR TITLE TRACK BUT YOU'RE ALSO DOING THE FREAKING CHOREO?!

 **UltimateKing** : Yo I didn't evn notice

 **Accomplice** : no you clearly do notice! It would have gone unnoticed if you'd stop screeching every time I spoil something 

**UltimateKing** : touché 

**PsychoBunny** : next time we go Live, we're wearing fruit hats to cover our hair and tying Taehyun up.

 **Accomplice** : I can still move my neck 🤭

 **PsychoBunny** : Yeonjun honey, bring out that red hammer please 

**Accomplice** : I concede🥶


	14. The night the world burned down, we

**Tomorrow x Together**

**EommaSaranghae** : y'all I almost died today

 **PsychoBunny** : Beomgyu it's that time

 **EommaSaranghae** : what time

 **UltimateKing** : title trk naming time

 **Monster** : we're trying to get a shorter title by speaking in short sentences 

**Accomplice** : hyung that's over work limit

 **Monster** : shit sorry

 **EommaSaranghae** : oh I got it

 **PsychoBunny** : so keep your sentences short

 **EommaSaranghae** : this seems like fun!

 **UltimateKing** : I'm hving the time of my lif

 **Monster** : I'm not😒 it's too hard

 **UltimateKing** : mayb u shld typ lik me

 **Monster** : Absolutely not!

 **PsychoBunny** : don't use big words hyung

 **Monster** : I hate this.

 **EommaSaranghae** : okay so remember?

 **Accomplice** : remember what?

 **EommaSaranghae** : that I almost died

 **Accomplice** : no

 **EommaSaranghae** : you wound me Taehyunnie

 **UltimateKing** : let's play a game 

**PsychoBunny** : no

 **EommaSaranghae** : yes

 **Accomplice** : sure

 **Monster** : okay

 **PsychoBunny** : *okay 

**EommaSaranghae** : hah whipped 

**UltimateKing** : lets mke up a stry with 1 word ech 

**Accomplice** : sounds basic

 **Monster** : I'll go first, the

 **EommaSaranghae** : night🌚

 **Accomplice** : (ew pedo moon) the 

**PsychoBunny** : world 

**UltimateKing** : burned 🔥

 **Monster** : down 

**EommaSaranghae** : we

**[HitmanBang has entered the chat]**

**PsychoBunny** : guys we did it!

 **Monster** : so what's the new title track called?

 **UltimateKing** : proud of us

 **Accomplice** : i have a bad feeling about this 

**EommaSaranghae** : stop being such a pessimist 

**HitmanBang** : the new track is called "Can't you see me"!

 **PsychoBunny** : oh

 **HitmanBang** : you don't like it?

 **EommaSaranghae** : it's just a little anti -climatic since it wasn't chosen from our chats

 **HitmanBang** : you want me to choose from the your chats?

 **Monster** : yes

 **PsychoBunny** : yes 

**UltimateKing** : yes 

**EommaSaranghae** : yes

 **Accomplice** : no

 **HitmanBang** : how about "The night the world burned down, we"

 **Monster** : ...

 **PsychoBunny** : ...

 **UltimateKing** : ...

 **EommaSaranghae** : ...

 **Accomplice** : ...

 **HitmanBang** : that's the kind of reaction I love

**[HitmanBang has left the chat]**

**Accomplice** : you idiots!


End file.
